Urban Dictionary
by xlaurajanex
Summary: On a day of relaxation Miz and Riley find some descriptions of their friends names which are... well see for yourself ;D Rated T for minor language and sexual references.


**Random oneshot :D Bored so here we go...**

Being a WWE superstar had it's perks there's no doubt about that. You get to travel the world and meet millions of different and interesting people but the ability to go out and do normal things without having at least one person coming up to you and asking for a photo or an autograph is near impossible, so you have to find other ways of spending your time if you didn't want to be bombarded by fans. For someone like Primo or even Alex Riley you don't really having the problem of fans running you over the minute you step foot into the outside world as they are only known in the WWE, but for people like The Miz, Cena and maybe even Zack Ryder with his You Tube show being so popular, the probability of being able to have a peaceful stroll in the park is very unlikely. Thankfully though with Cena's childlike antics and Miz's modern brain and loud mouth, the people around them would never get bored.

**Cena's Hotel Room.**

"Yo yo yo Cena, heard all the voices so I came to check out the party! Woah dude there's no chicks." Ryder shouted, letting himself into the hotel room. Everyone looked up as their peace and tranquillity was squashed by the loud mouth Long Island native. Orton rolled his eyes before going back to watching the TV. Miz and Riley nodded in Zack's direction before looking at the laptop again. Cena was the only one to acknowledge Ryder's presence vocally.

"Hey Ryder. We are having a chill down session before the chaos starts up again. Your welcome to join but you have to be chill." Ryder nodded and put his thumbs up before falling down on one of the chairs in the make-shift living room. Cena and Orton were completely engrossed in the television, they were watching The Hangover and it was near the end so Ryder just sat through it having seen the movie many times before and knowing what had already happened like the back of his hand. As soon as the movie had ended Cena went to start another DVD but was soon stopped by the sound of Miz and Riley's laughter.

"Orton have you seen what your name means on the urban dictionary." Miz asked still laughing hysterically as Riley hid his face in his arms although his body was still shaking with laughter. Orton raised an eyebrow in their direction as they both started rolling around on the bed in laughter.

"You have got to see this." Alex managed to get out before laughter took over him again. Curiosity took over the oldest male in the room as Cena walked over to the bed that 'the awesome ones' were laying on and quickly read what was written on the screen. As soon as Cena read the first couple of words he too burst out with laughter, turning red in the face the more that he read. John then turned to look at Orton before pointing and laughing even harder. Cena's laughter made Miz and Alex start laughing all over again.

"Alright what the fuck does this thing say!" Randy shouted as he and Zack walked over to look at the screen. It read... 'A really disgusting sexual move where the man uses his penis to caress his own mouth to "turn on" a pig. Technically known as doing the Orton.' Randy turned red with rage while Zack joined in with the laughter. Orton grumbled before grabbing the laptop and typing Cena into the search engine. Randy rolled his eyes at the first thing that came up 'to overcome odds' typical. The second thing that he read though made Randy laugh as the others gave him a weird look. Orton put the laptop on the bed to read and much like Randy's reaction all the other guys rolled their eyes at the first one, except for John who smiled proudly, putting his chin up effectively looking away from the screen his head soon snapped back though when he heard the others laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" Cena's brow furrowed as he read the next description 'A disgusting act normally performed as a twisted prank where the perpetrator places his navel lint inside the nose of the unsuspecting victim as he/she is sleeping. Causing the victim to sneeze and spreading the smell throughout their mucus and taste in their saliva. A close relation to the even more disgusting Hitler.' Cena's jaw dropped as he re-read what the web page said.

"That is disgusting dude! Why would you do that to someone?" John glared at Zack who thought that John actually did that. John searched Ryder but he had no idea what the website was talking about so instead he searched Miz.

"Hey don't type in me! I'm awesome and everyone knows it so there is no point! Cena get your grubby fat fingers off my laptop!" Quickly scrolling past the first one everybody read the second description 'Reality star turned WWE Champion, Cleveland, Ohio's Mike "The Miz" Mizanin contested WWE tough enough and finished 2nd. His hard work has earned his tag team and singles Gold and now the chick magnet is WWE champion and the top heel personality in the entire company. He is the Miz...and he is awesome.'

"Oh yes! Take that centon! You two are sick and I am awesome!" Everyone groaned as a big smirk appeared on Miz's face. The smirk soon dropped however as he read the next description 'talentless, bad dressing, reality TV douche who became a glorified jobber with the WWE after losing to Daniel Puder on the last Tough Enough. Enjoys going down on his bosses and funyuns. faux hawks and bad music are his vices.' Mike pouted as the other men all laughed at his expense.

"Well Riley let's see what they say about you!" Mike said shoving the younger man's shoulder. Alex's eyes went wide in fear but by the end of the web page he couldn't have had a bigger of toothier grin on his face. 'to Riley someone is to give them the best lay of their life. to "get a Riley" is to be on the receiving end of such a phenomenal sexual act.  
>absolutely and ridiculously perfect<br>The unattainable.  
>kool person<br>The sweetest person I have ever met. He makes me smile, laugh, and sometimes makes me crazy its all rad. I love him so much!'

"Yes! I beat you all you sick, sick people! I am awesome!" Miz glared at Riley, not liking the fact that he used Mike's catchphrase. Alex quickly jumped off the bed and ran out of the hotel room making everyone laugh.

**There it is :) Hope everyone enjoyed it I just had to do something with these descriptions so sorry if the story wasn't very good. Please review and stuff x**

**Laura x**


End file.
